School Life
by Latias876
Summary: What if Hohenheim never left? What if the year is not in the old age? And what if Edward Elric went to Central High? If you want to find out, read it!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, you guys! This is my very first fanfic so I hope that you guys will take it easy on me! OK, before you start reading (though I'm very sure that you guys won't even **_**read**_** this Author Note), I'll like to say two things to you:**

**WARNING: I'm bad at romance so don't expect anything mushy, OK?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/ Fullmetal Alchemist although I really, really want to!**

**OK, after that's over with... BEGIN! **

Chapter 1: The First Day

As Edward Elric pulled on his sneakers, his younger brother, Alphonse Elric was already at the bus stop. Ed knew that Al was rushing to school so that he knows where to go and not get lost (after all, it _was _their first day of school) - but that doesn't mean he could leave him on the front door! Then, Ed saw the approaching the bus stop and quickly ran to the bus stop, hoping that he would get there in time and NOT be late for school on his first day. It helps to put an impression, you know.

Luckily, by the time he got there, the bus was waiting for an elderly lady and immediately got on it. After he payed his bus fee, he sat down next to Al and started thinking about his studies again. His dad (Hohenheim) had told him if he didn't get 100 for all of his subjects this year, he had to give up his martial arts training and work full time next year. He wasn't that worried on getting _good_ marks, he was just worried on getting _full_ marks. Martial Arts is the only thing that kept him stable because it helped him let go of all his worries when he is sparring. In fact, it works better than alcohol!

His right arm and left leg doesn't seem to be cooperating with him, either. When Ed was younger, he was kidnapped and demanded money from his family. If they failed to give them the money on time, they will cut off one of his limbs. His parents called the police and tried to ambush the kidnapper, but arrived late and poor Ed had to suffer the agony of losing _two_ limbs except of one because the kidnapper was irritated and annoyed that his parents didn't came in time. Luckily, he was caught by the police and right now, in jail. Unluckily, Ed now has automail; a mechanic limb made out of metal. And since it's nearing the rainy season, his ports will ache like mad. _Why do _I_ have to have the worst luck in the world?_ Ed thought, depressed. Indeed, luck doesn't seem to be on his side and it is proved twenty minutes from now.

**(A/N: This unlucky incident is held at break and that will be at 7.40. When that incident comes, I'll tell you.)**

Five minutes later, they arrived at Central High- the reason of Al's excitement and Ed's doom. Ed quickly walked to the building, hoping that he won't be noticed until class. _Why must we come a month late for heaven's sake!_ Ed thought exasperatedly as he walked through the gates. Their father, Professor Hohenheim, was promoted by his job and was sent to Central to continue his work. He was a scientist and taught everything he knew to Ed when he was ten and did the same to Al when he was ten, in hopes that at least one of them will continue his line of work when they grew up and became adults. Hohenheim had especially high hopes for Ed because he was older and progressed information a little faster than him sometimes.

It was a good and bad thing for Ed and going to Central because of his father was definitely a bad thing. For one, he had to start over again, it was similar to being programmed like a computer- except that this is an I-know-you status, not an I'll-do-whatever-you-say sort of thing. And right now, Ed and Al was currently in the building and at the General Office, receiving their schedule for the year and the locker they were assigned with.

"OK Al, are you ready to start in a new school?" Ed asked in a fake cheerful voice as he put his hand on Al's shoulder.

"It will be a bit weird starting over again, but at least I'll have Winry to introduce me to everyone!" Al said happily, oblivious to Ed's false cheery tone and a sudden little droop on his brother's shoulders. _Oh, right. Winry._ Ed thought gloomily. Winry Rockbell is their neighbourhood and the granddaughter of Pinako Rockbell, the one who made the automail for him and when she realized that they were staying here, she ran over to their house and made acquaintances with the Elric brothers (and went crazy over Ed's automail). Winry was in the same year as Al and it was obvious that Al already made a friend even before he started school.

**(A/N: Remember that I said that I'm bad at romance? Well, if Winry is in the same year as Ed, it should have romance. So THERE! No romance, no Winry. But Winry will be Al's friend so it isn't quite a loss. Cheer up!)**

_And I'll have_ NO ONE_ to help me_, Ed thought gloomily, and then forced himself to make his thoughts a bit more positive,_ Well, who needs friends when I got studies to do? I'll probably have no time for friends anyway!_ With these thoughts in mind, he said a quick farewell before dashing to classroom 208 to begin his first lesson- Biology.

**Ok, I'm very sorry that this have to be a short chapter but after all, this chapter is just an introduction so that you guys know what is going on here. Don't worry; I have a good idea on what I want to write for the next chapter so I should post this by next Monday. Bye! ****~Latias876**


	2. Lessons

**Hey, Everyone! Latias876 kept her word (even though it's a day late) and the next chapter is here! Before you start, read the disclaimer and notice below:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/ Fullmetal Alchemist so quit reminding me!**

**Notice: My apologies are at the bottom of this chapter so if you want to read it, please do.**

**OK, you can start now.**

Chapter 2: Lessons

(Hughes POV)

"OK, everyone! Today, we have a new student named, Edward Elric and I hope that all of you will take a little bit of time and show him around the school," Izumi Curtis- known as Sensei Izumi to her students- barked and pointed to a desk at the back of the class for the new kid to sit in. I really didn't know why he had to transfer schools a month late, but I knew what is going to happen next and did not look forward to it.

My point was proven when Havoc hissed to me, "I'm positive that he's a nerd, look at him!" I sighed. Every time a new kid enters our class, he'll guess what type of person he is. The sad thing is that he's always correct. I just hoped that this- what's his name again? - will prove Jean Havoc wrong.

(Ed's POV)

When I was seated, the lesson began and the most annoying thing happened to me. We're going to have a POP Quiz? Can anything possibly get any worse? Wait a minute… I had just JINXED myself! What's wrong with me today?! No, seriously. I feel jittery about having a test on my FIRST day!

"Oh, and Edward?" Sensei Izumi called to me, "Although it's your first day here, you're expected to take the test, anyway." Seriously?! What's wrong with HER, I wonder? Probably a sickness called 'Crazy-dititis', I think. If she does have a sickness, that is.

Then, Sensei Izumi handed out the test papers and it began. To my surprise, it was easy. I was actually expecting it to be hard. Huh. Looks like I should learn from the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'. Oh well, I hope that I have good marks… Maybe even a hundred! I never had full marks before. It's usually ninety and above.

One hour and blah blah blah minutes later…

"Done!" a jet-black haired boy cried in relief as he stretched his arm muscles. I did that too once Sensei Izumi dismissed us and we packed our bags to head to Gym.

Once we got there, our teacher, Sensei Scar, told us to change to our gym attires and dump our bags in the audience area. Ten minutes later, he gave the male and female students in my class a different exercise to do. For the males, we're supposed to run from the basketball court all the way to the netball court and there will be an assassin to throw balls at you and if you're hit, you're disqualified. Then a weird thing happened. The-Stupid-Excuse-Of-A-Gym-Teacher told _me_ to be the assassin.

(A Classic Everyday View)

"WHAT?!" Everybody yelled. 'Sensei' Scar frowned deeply as everybody made at least one protest why Ed shouldn't do it (Ed did at least ten protests). But 'Sensei' Scar did not budge. He wanted to see what Ed could do and his victim suddenly felt like an experiment being tested.

**(A/N: Notice the quotation marks for the word Sensei? Awesome, right? It makes it seem that Scar is being doubted in his sanity! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!)**

Ed didn't have time to make another protest, however, because he was immediately dragged to the front- much to his chagrin. "Boys, take your places… And START!" Scar yelled before sounding the whistle. At first, it was easy for Ed to throw balls at people and disqualify them, but then things became faster and exciting to watch. People were running at full speed now, and Ed had a fun time throwing balls at them with full force and perfect aim. When the game was over, Ed had 'killed' all of them and, therefore, won.

"Good job, Fred," Scar said gruffly, something which was as best as a compliment as Ed could get.

"Umm… Actually, it's Ed…"Ed began, but 'Sensei' Scar had already turned to the girls and told them what to do.

(Fuery's POV)

After Gym, it was English and then Break. Roy, Riza, Hughes, Havoc and I sat at the usual table and started talking about Richard- or is it Leon?-, the new kid.

"He's good, isn't he?" I commented as I took a bite out of my cheese sandwich.

"I _still_ say he's a nerd," Havoc stated grouchily. I knew that he was annoyed that the kid had power and wasn't 100% nerdy. I was definitely sure that Fred- or Ted- was not a nerd and could prove it. Take the Gym lesson today, for an example. I didn't know why I'm sticking up for him instead for one of my friends, but I knew what it felt like being new and everybody treating you like somebody else. Believe me; I got firsthand experience on this stuff. Wait... Am I talking to myself?

(Ed's POV)

Break, is definitely not my favourite session of the day. I could tell that the whole school already realised that I'm here. Well, that's my assumption, anyway. How did I know? Hmm... Let's see, being stared at while walking through the hallways, gaining sneering, sympathetic and doubtful looks while passing through classrooms... Yeah, I would rather think that my assumption _is_ correct. Oh, and there is one more example: the guy leering at me. You know, the one with green tree / porcupine spikes hairstyle and purple eyes. With the two other guys behind him. A confident faced one and a fat brute one.

"Yo, pipsqueak! Aren't you the new kid? Hey, speak up!" the green leader called to me, sneering in the process. That. Was. It.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SOMEBODY SMALLER THAN A RAINDROP?" Ed shrieked, shocking everyone in the cafeteria.

(A Classic Everyday View)

Five Minutes Later...

Ed stomped all the way to the classroom, fuming. "Hey, what had got you riled up?" Sensei Izumi asked, interested in what got Ed so mad. However, Ed wouldn't answer. Instead, he buried himself in his Chemistry Textbook. And for the rest of the day, people had started calling him pipsqueak everywhere he went- at the restroom, in the corridors... EVERYWHERE! He was really starting to think that this school is as bad as the old one! The only person who could call him down was his younger brother, Alphonse. But Ed didn't want to trouble Alphonse, so he kept quiet and took out his frustration and anger on his poor homework assignment.

**Hey, guys! Sorry that I posted this a day late and in the **_**night**_** of all times! I'm really sorry! Anyway, I hope that this funny chapter made up for it (the humor, I mean)! So, I'll just wrap it up and call it a night! Adios, readers!****~ Latias876~**

**P.S. I'm pretty sure that this chapter is as short as the last one, SO SORRY!**


End file.
